


Full of light

by Blue_Posey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221 words, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tumblr Prompt, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/pseuds/Blue_Posey
Summary: Greg's eyes ground Mycroft in their shared magical moment.





	Full of light

Greg had finished speaking and was gazing lovingly at Mycroft. His vows had left their guests sniffling, Mrs Hudson was still dabbing at her eyes and even Sherlock had reached for John’s hand, in a rare public display of affection.

Mycroft cleared his throat, fighting hard to push down his heart that seemed to had lodged there. Through their clasped hands he could feel Greg vibrating with excitement.

‘Detective Inspector,’ Mycroft began with gravitas and everyone started laughing but he only had eyes for the man in front of him. A man with a boyish smile and eyes dark and yet full of light and joy and love, and squeezed his hands tighter in his own.

‘Greg,’ he started again, softly. ‘My love for you is like a river: it runs deep, so it won’t dry up when draughts hit it, it is wide, to touch as much of your soul and life and happiness as possible, it meanders, so it can keep on going even when obstacles are in its path, it is ever changing, to keep up with us growing together, and is forever flowing, always and always, towards someone very special. You.’

He took a shaky breath but before he was able to finish, Greg leaned in and pressed his lips gently to his mouth, his eyes brimming.


End file.
